Ozzal
Ozzal is the alien overlord of the Twins' planet, as well as being their father. Attributes Appearance Ozzal is a large, blue, winged alien creature with a giant ball-shape for a body. He has blond hair and a thick unibrow like his sons', but instead has blue skin and bears red markings on his face along with lipstick. He lacks legs, instead having a long tentacle or tail protruding from the bottom of his vast body. Although he appears to lack arms in most of his scenes and in his appearance on the season 2 poster, he is briefly depicted with a pair at the beginning of Hot Chick, which have long red fingernails. However, he is later shown to have blue tentacles for arms in Troubles with Triplets. Ozzal's size seems to change, depending on the artist. Sometimes he is only a few heads taller than his children, while at other points he is a much larger creature. Personality and Interests Not much is known of Ozzal due to his brief appearances, although it would seem that he is in charge of the planet and responsible for watching over his people. He initially appears to be rather serious and no-nonsense, and does not show too much emotion when speaking. It would seem that he considers humans (referred to as "two-brows") to be inferior and equivalent to "shaved apes", and he expresses annoyance at their shrill excitement over bloody sports. In his second appearance, his playful nature is revealed when he approves of his children cheating and inviting him to oversee their brood war. He is shown to be affectionate towards the five, but clearly likes to show favoritism depending on which sons he considers the strongest. Special Abilities The extent of Ozzal's powers have not been revealed, although if an aspect of his fake backstory has any sort of basis, he may have the power to fire lasers from his eyes and body. He is depicted as having a healing factor in his second appearance, which he uses to recover from being stabbed and sliced open. Character History At some point in time, Ozzal let the Twins go on a visit to Earth for their year abroad trip. When they failed to return, he sent his shape-shifting dog after them, in hopes of getting them to come home. He expressed disappointment in his sons for not wanting to return, and wondered what exactly they had done with their pet. In a falsified backstory created in an attempt to gain the sympathy of the inmates, the Twins claimed that Ozzal was a tyrannical lord that invaded their planet and that sent Hunter to kill off the rest of their species. Ozzal would later return to oversee a competition between his sons. Although injured by the Warden, he was able to heal himself and declared the Twins to be the winners. Instead of letting them stay at the jail, he insisted on taking them back home to succeed him as overlords, as they had impressed him with their willingness to have him bisected. Relationships The Twins Main article: The Twins Ozzal seems to care about his sons and want them to come home. The Twins do not appear to think very highly of their father, and mocked him for trying to send Hunter after them. Although, he appears to regard these two as the "prodigal" sons. He shows more favoritism towards his oldest children, due to their strength and motivation in wanting to conquer other planets. But after the Twins had won their brood war, Ozzal became convinced that they should work to become the new overlords. The Triplets Main article: The Triplets Ozzal is mentioned to spoil the Triplets, such as rewarding them with a new spaceship for them to conquer planets with. He showed the most affection towards these sons, but later abandoned them when he decided that he'd train the Twins. Hunter Main article: The Hunter Hunter is referred to as the family dog and is a shape-shifting pet of Ozzal's that he entrusted to go retrieve the Twins. He found her human disguise to be ugly, suggesting that he is not used to seeing women in a species, or is not attracted to those types of bodies. Ozzal seemed to be worried over her fate after she didn't return home and the Twins commented that he shouldn't have sent her. Quotes by Creators * Trivia *As noted in the DVD commentaries, Ozzal's design was influenced by Leigh Bowery. The original character design in the animatic reflects this, showing Ozzal to be a bald, somewhat overweight humanoid alien wearing a headdress similar to one that Bowery had worn with one of his costumes. This version of Ozzal wore a jumpsuit with large flared shoulders, with several balls attached to the suit. One reason that the design was changed was due to this Ozzal being depicted as very expressive, which conflicted with the idea that he's not supposed to show much emotion. *Another take on Ozzal's design was shown in a "behind the scenes" video for season 2. At this point, he still lacked hair, but his body had been changed to the ball-shape seen in the final product, along with showing his wings and tail. *The name "Ozzal" may be a reference to the name of an Adult Swim executive, Mike Lazzo. Image Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Alien Characters